Excuses
by Kyogou
Summary: Tatsumi has had enough of Morinaga's 'perverted' ways and decides the perfect way to extract his revenge is to follow the golden rule. Treat others the way you want to be treated.
1. Predicament

**Hiya, I'm Kyogou. This here is your general disclaimer saying I do not own these characters or the series. They belong to that awesome mangaka... whose name escapes me currently. Anyhow, enjoy the story and there is more to come~**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morinaga raised the cup of steaming tea to his lips, taking from it a gentle sip before he let it set upon the table again, looking out the window at the sunlight that had just begun to dawn. Early fall had descended upon the quaint household shared by the young ebon-haired man and his lover, but the remnants of summer still lingered and left their beams of sun to trickle through the glass and onto the man watching them. This was the best time of the year, Morinaga decided, especially because it was the time when all of the leaves changed from green to shades of auburn and gold. It was ironic that Tatsumi shared his opinion, as upon hearing his agreement Morinaga had nearly performed a dance of joy. It wasn't often that they agreed on something without there being an ensuing struggle, but the younger man always knew it to be a sign of good luck whenever it did occur.

Things between them seemed to be going well as of late, save for the minor- and Morinaga used that word very lightly- outbursts his lover would explode with the morning after they had partaken in sex. Today was one of those days, and the younger was doing his upmost best to not think about how close the clock was ticking towards seven in the morning. One minute to go, and then the door would fly off its hinges and pave way to the demon that lay dormant within. Fingers coiled around the handle of his cup before withdrawing them just in time to watch the clock's second hand strike twelve.

**SMASH. BANG. CRASH.**

_Right on cue…_ the raven-haired individual sweatdropped as he raised an arm to shield himself, just in case Tatsumi really did break the door this time. When the door handle sharply turned, Morinaga braced himself for the storm.

_**"Mo-ri-na-gaaaa….!" **_Tatsumi glowed with an eerie violet aura as he shoved the offending door out of his path. He held a discarded sheet around his waist and it was clear the man was cold as a layer of goosebumps prickled along his skin from the shoulders down, shivering lightly even as he stormed over to his roommate with every intention of severing his head clean off his shoulders.

Morinaga's lip twitched as he steeled himself and refused to let his muscles do as they so desperately wished and run for it. "H-Hai?"

"Don't you **dare** try and be smart with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about, you perverted homo!" A finger pointedly accused him point blank in his face, making the other lean back just a bit so his eye didn't get poked out. Morinaga couldn't help but make the mental note that Tatsumi hadn't yet spoken of anything, so how exactly was he supposed to know what the other was thinking? However, it didn't take a rocket scientist to make a simple guess.

"E-eh, senpai… just so you know, yesterday was-"

"And now you're back to relying on excuses!" the blonde snapped at him before reaching forward to grasp the collar of the open shirt Morinaga had put on earlier that morning. For a moment, the other could have sworn this would finally be the end of his life, but when Tatsumi did no more than draw him close enough so that their noses barely touched, he turned a deep scarlet and did his best not to give into the temptation that came with such close proximity.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway? I don't ever recall giving you any sort of permission to do whatever you felt like to me all fucking night long!" Tatsumi continued to growl out, eyes squinting as he focused his narrow vision upon the man he held in a singular death grip. His fingers trembled both with rage and the muted chill of the morning air. When Morinaga attempted to meet his furious gaze, the former found that there was something almost… _different_ about the way his senpai's face pulled into its usual glower. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but… there was something definitely different.

Morinaga cleared his throat and softly placed a hand on the other's wrist holding his shirt collar, soothing it. "Senpai, yesterday was our scheduled date, remember? We arranged this weeks ago."

"Tch, you and your lowly scumbag methods of blackmail, Morinaga!" Tatsumi practically spat, though he refrained from doing so directly in his lover's face.

"I-It's not blackmail, senpai! It's…"

"It's _what_, Morinaga? What is it if it's not blackmail, you tell me!"

The dark-haired man paled a bit as he fought to come up with some sort of intelligent retort that his senpai would accept; doing so was not as easy as it should be. "That's because… uh… it's… my undying love and adoration for you?"

There was a long pause of silence as Tatsumi processed this comment with a twitching brow, giving Morinaga a lengthy glare until his lips curled and both hands shot out to grasp his collar fully, shaking him in a rather violent manner. "BULLSHIT! You're blackmailing me and you know you are! You think everything is just fine and dandy and that you can do whatever you want, well guess what? It's time you started to think again, Morinaga!"

"E-Eh?" Morinaga attempted to gain his balance as he was practically throttled, grasping the other's bare arms to try and loosen their death-like grip. As he dug fingers into his flesh, the teen slowly started to realize that in the process of Tatsumi grabbing him, the sheet he had been using to cover himself had fallen to pool around his feet in a heap; the obligatory look-over began and poor Morinaga couldn't stop his gaze from trailing from the top of Tatsumi's toned chest and then clear down his abdominal muscles, then past his waist to…

The dark-haired teen gulped suddenly and tore his eyes away before things progressed any further.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Morinaga's senpai throttled him for a few moments longer before his grip finally began to slacken, allowing the poor victim a reprieve from the onslaught of physical assaults. When their eyes finally met again, Tatsumi noticed the severe flush upon the other's face and his scowl only deepened. "What, dare I ask, is going through that lewd mind of yours now?"

"Senpai… your, ah… sheet fell." He decided to go with being honest.

Tatsumi followed the indication of his gaze before he too turned a deep shade of crimson, rapidly gathering up the hems and holding them flush to his form to get some sort of privacy from peering eyes. "Y-You! There you go again; that's all you ever think about, I swear to God!"

"That's not true, senpa-"

"I've had enough! My pride as a man has been shamed beyond belief and hell if you think I'm going to just stand around and let you have your disgusting way, Morinaga!" Tatsumi swelled visibly as he grit his teeth and jabbed a finger in Morinaga's direction, looking every bit as intimidating as the other knew him to be at his worst.

"I'm going to top and see how YOU like being made a mess of all night! I will personally see to it that you understand what torture you put me through every night you deem it a wonderful idea to do just exactly that, so don't think you're going to get away from your crimes, Morinaga!"

The silence that fell about them was eerie and unnerving, every second that passed adding to the mass bewilderment that was starting to register on Morinaga's face. When it finally started to dawn on him the intentions his senpai was throwing in his face, he simply gaped and sputtered when he tried to make a reply. "W-what?"

"Do I have to spell it out loud and clear for you, you pervert? I, as in me, Souichi Tatsumi, am going to fuck you for once and see to it that you are put in your proper place!" Tatsumi repeated the last three words with an accentuated point to each one, adding to the effect with another prod of his finger until it was deathly clear that Morinaga knew what he was in for.

To say that Morinaga was fearful for his life would have been an understatement.


	2. Diabolical

Hey guys, Kyogou here. I just wanted to really thank all of you who have been waiting patiently and leaving such kind reviews! It really means a lot, so I hope you'll stick with me on this and see it to the end, ne? Hope you guys enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>"This is RIDICULOUS!" Souichi slammed the newspaper he was reading down on the table with enough force to shatter glass, irritation skyrocketing towards his lover who still had yet to come home that day. Morinaga had begun to avoid him ever since the other's assertion that he was going to be the one topping for once, and that very thought drove him absolutely nuts. Was Morinaga not serious about all of his past declarations of 'love and affection'? Was it all just some disgusting trick being played on his mind to turn him gay and then leave him to fend for himself? No… he wasn't going to allow the other to continue pussy-footing around while he had to sit and suffer! Tatsumi would wait… wait until Morinaga continued to show himself.<p>

It wasn't until half past midnight that Morinaga finally returned from who knew where, the keys clicking into place as they turned and reversed the lock so that he could gain entrance to the apartment. It was painstakingly obvious that he was on edge, the way he poked his head in first to look around, glancing from one end of the house to the next before his eyes finally settled on the frame of Tatsumi passed out on the couch. Little did the raven-haired man know that Tatsumi wasn't really asleep, so as he slowly began to creep his way towards the bathroom, he was given quite the scare when an arm rapidly shot out and snagged the loop of his belt. Neither of them would have been surprised if Morinaga's yelp of alarm was loud enough to rouse the neighbors.

"**MORINAGA!**" Tatsumi's growl was lethal enough to ensure terror in the hearts and minds of the weak, which at this point likely included his lover whose eyes couldn't grow any larger than they already had. "You despicable coward, did you think you could easily avoid me all day and then just sneak on in when you thought all was quiet and calm?"

Morinaga stammered as he tried to cover for himself, "N-no, that's not it... I was-"

"You where what, going out to buy milk? Taking a walk? Drinking at the bar with all of your pretty little homo friends?" hissed the other, his voice growing noticeably with each accusation that spilled from his lips. It eventually got to the level that even Souichi could hear himself snarling and thus he gave his companion a shove and flopped back around on the couch to bare his back to him. "You know what, fine! I'm too tired to deal with this shit right now… go crawl into bed where you think it's safe."

"Senpai…" Fingers reached out to touch the other's shoulder, but they hesitated and then retracted as the ebon-haired man let an audible sigh shake him. It was times like these that the best thing to do was just give the other some space… Morinaga couldn't help but wonder if he even remembered the crazy promises he had been jabbing him with that very morning. He would have asked, but that might have sparked another unneeded debate that just ended in him running for his life; it wasn't that he was… afraid of bottoming to Tatsumi necessarily, but the thought was a bit overbearing. He had always been in charge in all of the relationships he had been a part in, and he was used to that sense of control. Not once in his life had he submitted to someone else, and although the thought was intriguing, it was simply too much, especially coming from the person he held so dear.

"I'll be up in time to make breakfast tomorrow… good night," whispered Morinaga, and he cautiously drew fingertips through the soft flaxen strands atop his senpai's head and then turned for the bedroom.

Tatsumi listened as the door closed with a soft click and let out another sigh, face scrunching up in contemplation. Judging by the other's reaction, he had been correct in assuming that Morinaga was avoiding him because of his earlier accusations. However, he was a man of his word and he was not going to allow the man to get away with everything he had done to him… Diabolical plans started brewing just as he could hear the gentle pitter-patter of rain begin to fall.

* * *

><p>The first opportunity to execute his schemes came to Souichi the following evening, an hour after Morinaga had bid his senpai a good night and left to go catch some sleep. The minutes that trickled by seemed like an eternity to the impatient man, and he tapped his fingers irritably on the tabletop until finally he could wait no longer. Tatsumi stood and rolled up his sleeves, inwardly steeling himself as he trudged down the hall and stopped in front of the closed door that led to their shared room, brows furrowing. For a split moment he wondered if he seriously was going to go through with this, as normally given his personality he would have never even thought of doing something so… so…<p>

Tatsumi shook his head furiously. He was **not** gay… he was just… extracting revenge, that was all. There was nothing gay, homo, perverted, or anything that remotely suggested as such about his plans to screw his housemate. Nope, definitely **not**…

Coming to this resolve, the man slipped off his glasses and folded them neatly so that he could slide them into the pocket on the front of his shirt, taking care not to make any noise as he turned the doorknob and crept inside stealthily. He could see the form of Morinaga within the recesses of the sheets, the steady rise and fall of his chest telling him that he was most definitely asleep, for which he was thankful. Had Souichi attempted this while Morinaga was still conscious, the outcome would have most likely ended in the other simply slipping away again and running for his life with his furious senpai in tow.

Tatsumi silently undid his belt from around his waist, sliding it out of the loops with practiced ease as he crept ever closer to the slumbering man in the bed. He held the article of clothing poised, and step by step he finally came to the bedside and stood over the other with a determined look on his face, breathing shallow yet quick as he stared down at the one who had eluded him since his decision to 'punish' his lover. Souichi pursed his lips in concentration and gracefully peeled back the sheets to reveal Morinaga in his sleeping pants, the soft browns and plaid formations making the elder look over them in marvel. Even he had to admit, Morinaga was quite fit; he'd seen those toned muscles flex and strain as he'd rammed his aching length into Tatsumi time and time again, until it seemed like morning would never come. And at first glance, it might have appeared that legs were on the scrawny side, but a few shouts and threats from his senpai's lips would have proved that those legs were in fact trained to run like the wind.

He shook his head; he was getting distracted. Somehow, he had to move Morinaga's arms above his head, and currently they were wrapped about a pillow and hugging it tightly to his chest. It was as if the slumbering youth had predicted the assault in his subconscious and was attempting to make Tatsumi's attempts as difficult as possible… sad to say it was working. Tatsumi grit his teeth and reached forward to softly allow his digits to graze the other's arm, pausing as he waited to see if the slight touch would disturb Morinaga from his slumber, and he sighed silently in relief when nothing happened. He grasped his arm and carefully pried it from the pillow so that he could gradually pull it up and rest it with his palm up next to the headboard. Fortunately, his victim didn't stir one bit and only wrinkled his nose when the pillow was picked up and placed on the floor.

Just one arm left to go, and then he could quickly use the belt to truss his wrists together with as much speed as he could muster. Then there would be no way that Morinaga could escape him, and he could flail and fight as much as he wanted to no avail. Biting his tongue in deep concentration, Souichi leaned forward and reached for the remaining arm with his hand not currently occupied with holding his belt, the pads of his fingers only getting as far as to make skin contact before Morinaga quite suddenly turned over in his sleep. The arm Tatsumi had tried to grasp swung up and over to smack him straight across the face with his fist, causing the man to let out a sharp yell of alarm as he stumbled backwards into the bedside table resting not too far from where he had been standing only moments before. Much to Tatsumi's horror, the lamp that sat atop it shuddered as the force of his weight jostled the table just enough, and the object launched itself off and down to the abyss of the floor where it promptly shattered.

Morinaga's eyes flew open at the jumble of noise and sat up in alarm, bewildered eyes darting around and expecting to see a burglar, and his senpai panicked. His plan had been utterly ruined in a matter of a few seconds due to his lover's spastic sleeping fits and twitches; he lunged from where he had fallen upon the floor before Morinaga could exactly get a grasp on his surroundings, but that didn't stop him from breaking into a panic as he felt someone tackle him to the bed.

"H-HELP! Somebody, I'm being-" shouted the ebon-haired youth, struggling as the other grappled at him and their limbs crashed together almost painfully, tangled as one was trying to gain the control and the other wanted desperately to escape.

"No, no you are not being robbed or mugged, just shut the hell up and… rrgh… hold still, goddamnit!" Tatsumi growled as he attempted to wrestle the other's wrists together, which was not going particularly well because Morinaga was continuously pulling his hands out from the loop of the belt just as the other was about to pull the other end through the buckle. The elder cursed his hands for not being as nimble as he wanted them to be.

Being the stronger of the two, Morinaga finally got the upper hand and maneuvered just enough so he could whip out one of the pillows from behind him, sending it flying into Tatsumi's face with a flick of his wrist, which in turn made the latter curse and drop the restraint. Morinaga had just enough time to make a dive off the bed and tumble to the floor, landing in a jumbled heap and hissing softly from the abrupt contact. He didn't get much time to sit up even as the pillow quite suddenly found itself thrown back into his face by the furious man still sitting upon the bed, now staring at him with a potent glare, and Morinaga winced as he looked up into his eyes.

"Tch!" Souichi's lip twitched before he rose and snatched up his belt, not even bothering to say another word to his lover as he promptly stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Morinaga to remain in utter confusion as to what exactly had just transpired.

"Senpai…?" He called after him, but he was given no answer and he simply sighed as he got back onto his feet, rubbing the back of his head where he could feel a tender spot starting to form on his skull from the fall. He never quite expected Tatsumi to go to such measures to subdue him… his body was still attempting to recover from the shock and even as he sat back down on the mattress of his bed, Morinaga couldn't help but think about it.

The other was really serious about this, wasn't he…?


	3. Deception

Hey everyone, Kyo here. I can't believe how much people have enjoyed this story thusfar, and even though it hasn't been active for a while, people are still putting alerts on and stuff. Wow! It's thanks to all of you that I've finally pulled the rest of this chapter out of my nose; I had a good chunk of it sitting around for quite a while but then I hit a writer's block and graaaaah, not fun. So for that reason, I apologize if things are a little on the choppy side in some parts. I just wanted to finish this chapter up.

I'm planning to have the next and final chapter be done in two parts, because this one was sooooo long and there are two major events in the end of all this, including the part you've all been waiting for! So once again, enjoy the chapter and cheers to all of you! :D

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Tetsuhiro; I hope you have been well. I am going to be in town this weekend due to work, and I thought it would be a good chance for us to catch up. I think I'll be able to get out of the suite around 7:00PM, so if you'd like, I'll meet you at The Cockpit for a round of drinks. Sincerely, Kunihiro."<em>

Morinaga stared blankly at the letter in his hands as if he had just been slapped in the face. His older brother, Kunihiro Morinaga, was the last person he was expecting to get a sudden message from… and the worst part was he had no idea why his brother was going to one of the local **gay bars**. The concepts made the ebon-haired youth want to go to the doctor's and get his head examined properly in case the tumble from his bed a few days prior- no thanks to his senpai- had caused some sort of brain trauma. First of all, his brother wasn't homosexual, or at least he had seemed very against it back during the days when he and his parents had found out about Morinaga's situation.

"Who is it?" Tatsumi called from the table, suspiciously looking over the brim of the newspaper he held. "Who's the letter from?"

Morinaga was faced with a rather difficult decision. It had taken him several days to get back on a speaking level with his senpai after the random attack the other had made on him in his very own bed, and he wasn't quick to start over from ground level… but to avoid telling Tatsumi the truth was asking for a punishment just as severe. Morinaga sighed in defeat and glanced back over his shoulder. "It's from… uh… my brother."

There was something odd about the way that Souichi quickly looked back to scanning the text he had previously been reading. "A-ah, I see… it's not often he writes. Would have thought he would call, huh?"

"Yeah… weird…" The younger flipped the piece of parchment over to glance absently at the back before giving yet another groan. If it was really true that his brother was going to a gay bar, of all the places in the world, then that could only mean that something serious was up and his brother didn't know who else to consult.

Tatsumi bit his lip before asking further about it. "So… what did he want?"

"Ah… wants to go out for some drinks… catch up, I guess," Morinaga replied and set the note down on the nearby dresser, running his hand through his unruly locks before he looked back over to where his partner had returned to reading the paper. "Senpai…?"

"You should probably go," Tatsumi suggested, folding out the paper and turning the page nonchalantly. It seemed his prior nervous disposition had vanished.

"Are you sure…? I thought you had plans to go to that conference you were talking about last week." Morinaga blinked.

Though the other couldn't see it, Tatsumi's lip twitched behind the folds of the paper and he struggled with his words, remaining silent until he noticed that Morinaga was starting to come closer. He quickly coughed and then scratched the back of his neck, feigning irritation. "T-They cancelled it, stupid bastards… I had a hotel reserved and everything… But it doesn't matter now. I'll take care of the housework that night so… go see your brother."

Morinaga's brows knit in puzzlement as he could tell something was definitely off about his senpai, but it was so hard to place. He gave up when he noticed the other staring back at him, "Ah, yeah… alright, I suppose I will. Thank you, senpai."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled Souichi, and he pulled the newsprint up pointedly as to signal he had nothing more to say about it. After Morinaga had cleared the room, he let a sigh escape him that he had been holding ever since the other had gone to fetch the mail.

Morinaga slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, waiting for the dull luminance of the traffic light to turn from green to crimson as he eyed the signal that would tell him when it was safe to cross the busy streets. He had waited until the designated time on his elder brother's note and it was now five minutes till seven in the evening, figuring that he could at least order his drink and wait until his brother was released from the nearby hotel.

To be honest, he was nervous. It had been a couple of months since he had seen Kunihiro, especially because he was still thinking about how Tatsumi told his elder brother off with such austerity in his tone. Not once had it particularly come to mind to give him a phone call or even a simple email solely for the fact that things between them were- despite the forgiveness given by the elder- still quite awkward.

Morinaga started to pass over the crosswalk with a deeper frown on his face now; just what did the other suddenly want to meet up with him for? Was it really for a simple chat, or was there something else that Kunihiro wanted to talk to him about? Brows knitted as the thoughts accumulated and ran rampant in his mind, figuring that there was only one way to find out for sure.

The soft jingle of wind chimes greeted him as he passed through the door of The Cockpit, carefully allowing the door to slide back into place so that few would be disrupted by his entrance. He recognized the bartender for the evening, a man with slicked back, bleach blonde hair and calculating jasper eyes that felt as if they had the ability to shatter glass. Morinaga was familiar with the individual, as he had seen him often when he used to frequent the bars with his friends, but it was very rare to ever see the young man distracted from his job as he currently was. His eyes followed to where the bartender was looking, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes either as he gazed upon quite the unusual sight.

There sat his brother with at least three other men around him, each of them leaning in to either tug at his shirt collar or wrap their arms around his shoulders. Kunihiro obviously was struggling with it, Morinaga could easily tell, because his shoulders would suddenly bunch up and his form would go rigid. Every time one of the men would address him, he would get defensive and throw up his hands as if to shield himself, getting some odd looks from nearby observers that he would soon realize and thus quickly put them down again. No doubt the behavior was rather… strange.

"Nii-san!" Morinaga finally called out to him and started to approach. The men around his brother noticed and with a few smirks and whispers to one another, backed away slightly though they did not completely leave them be. One of them leaned in when Morinaga was close enough and asked him, "Hey… I didn't know you had a brother. He's pretty hot, huh?"

Morinaga could only stare blankly as he looked back to his brother to see how he was dealing with the situation. Kunihiro glanced up briefly and frowned, quickly turning his head to the side to cough into his hand and avoid eye contact, leaving the other to believe that even though Kunihiro had picked out the designated meeting spot, he wasn't exactly… relaxed.

"Erm, sorry… I didn't think you would be waiting, Nii-san," whispered Morinaga, taking a seat next to his brother and motioning for the bartender to come closer. He ordered blended margaritas, something strong enough that it would hopefully loosen the both of them up but not too potent that they would be completely wasted. Morinaga had learned what would work just right in these sorts of situations, having had plenty of them with his time spent with Tatsumi. Nervous eyes flickered up to glance over at his fidgeting elder sibling, "So… you've just gotten into town, huh? Funny that it would be here of all places."

Kunihiro was silent for a moment before he gave a subtle nod, lofting a hand to push up his glasses. "I was… a little surprised myself. Work's been taking me to all sorts of different locations lately; it's kind of hard to predict where they'll send me next."

Morinaga nodded and accepted the margarita when it was slid next to him, drawing it close so that he could wrap his lips about the end of the straw. Swirling the drink casually, he tasted it and nodded again. "Yeah. It's good to see you though… but I'm still confused as to why you would be calling me out to **here** of all places. I never would have thought you to be the so-"

His brother quickly silenced him by clapping a hand over his mouth, bringing a finger to his lips in a hushed motion. "L-look, this is… uh… really important… because… because I called you out here to…"

"And here's yours, Sir," the bartender slid the second margarita next to Kunihiro, who merely glared back at him as if he had done something clearly unthinkable. The two exchanged an odd sort of stare before Morinaga's brother quickly turned back to him.

"Don't get me wrong… I just thought this place would be… uh…" Again, Kunihiro looked around in a slightly perturbed manner, confirming his younger brother's suspicions that he was indeed still uncomfortable with settings of homosexual orientation. "Uh… you know, more your sort of thing."

"Well… yeah, it is but… ah nevermind. You were saying about calling me here to…?"

"Oh, right. Mo-.. er… Tetsuhiro." There was a long pause of awkward silence before Kunihiro furiously shook his head.

Morinaga's brows lofted in both concern and doubt, "Nii-san…?"

"Guh…. You know what; let's just finish these drinks first." Kunihiro pointedly turned back to his drink and took a long drought from it, tipping his head back to let the bitter-sweet drink slide down his throat in one smooth motion. The action had his younger brother watching in an almost rapt fascination… perhaps he hadn't noticed it before; Kunihiro _was_ attractive, but why he was giving off these weird vibes, the younger had no idea. He still had to agree with his brother's logic on their drinks however, and thus he too turned to his own margarita and promptly began to consume it.

The time passed rather quickly as the two drank in almost complete silence, save for the constant buzz and murmur of the inhabitants around them. Occasionally a couple of drunk men would stumble by, babbling and clinging to one another in a manner that had Kunihiro looking about ready to bolt, but miraculously he stayed in one spot. Boldly, Morinaga suggested perhaps they stay for a round of second drinks, and much to his surprise his brother nodded in agreement. Perhaps the alcohol was getting to him; his brother had never been one to hold his alcohol well. It was one of the few traits that Kunihiro and his senpai shared, the younger found.

Morinaga paused. Since when did he start comparing his elder brother and senpai?

"Something wrong?" Kunihiro glanced over at him from the corners of his eyes, almost seeming to watch him in a way that made the younger feel a little more self-conscious.

"Er… no, it's nothing… just spacing out." Morinaga waved his hands a bit and then sighed, placing them back around his now empty glass and staring into the depths of the vessel pointlessly. Things between them were feeling weirder by the second, and with each that passed it made the younger of the duo feel even more self-conscious about both his thoughts and his actions. Never in his life had he felt this way around Kunihiro. He was his own flesh and blood… why in the world was he feeling like this?

"M-… T-Tetsuhiro." The voice caught his attention, Morinaga turning his head suddenly to the right to answer before he rather suddenly found his mouth smothered by another. He almost was going to violently push the person away when he found that it wasn't just some stranger who had randomly decided to kiss him. Indeed it was his brother whom sat surprisingly close, having leaned to the side just enough so he could connect the two of them with a simple, yet rather sloppily done act. Eyes wide, Morinaga could only sit there with his mind blank until a slight jostle of a glass of ice sounded, causing both participants to separate and look to the counter.

The bartender was looking at them with a rather amused expression, "Sorry, just thought I would refill your drinks for you while you were… occupied. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Erm…" Morinaga flushed slightly before turning his head aside, hiding his expression behind long ebony bangs. "It's fine."

Kunihiro on the other hand looked a little irritated, giving the bartender a lengthy glare before resting his chin on an upturned palm. He huffed as the glasses were taken away and refilled, making a point of downing nearly the entire drink in one smooth motion, and Morinaga watched with a slight groan.

This was just… weird. That hadn't just happened, right? There was no way in the world that his brother, out of all the people he knew, had just kissed him in a gay bar. No. No way. The younger sighed again and decided perhaps it was all just in his head; he had imagined the entire thing because Kunihiro sure wasn't acting like what he had done was out of the normal… and no way did he dare question him about it. It was simply an act conjured by his inebriated state of mind.

Nodding to himself, he too reached for his third drink of the night and took a sip, putting it all past him and deciding it was time to simply enjoy a night out.

It was only as they had finished and were about to get up to pay the bill that Morinaga and his brother quite suddenly found themselves mashed together in one of these drunken groups. A flock of about three or four men in their late twenties swarmed around them and all leaned in to inspect the duo.

A man with slicked back blonde hair and glasses smirked, leaning dangerously close to Kunihiro as he seemed to take a good look at the other's face, "Hey… hey, whadd're you doin' out here…? Are you new?"

"I think he is… hey good lookin', would you like to come with us for a bit? We're headed just down the street… y'know, apartment complex, nice setup and stuff." The second man, slightly older in appearance, took Kunihiro's left and gestured out towards the entrance while starting to lead him in that direction. Predictably, the elder Morinaga started to struggle with a flush, both from the sudden company and the alcohol.

"N-no! Let go, I've got to go… need to go somewhere with… urgh…!" The man fervently tried to get a handful of the younger Morinaga's shirt collar, but barely missed it and thus was soon swept towards the door, looking paler by the second. Morinaga watched in startled silence before he started to push after them to retrieve his brother.

"Excuse me," mumbled the ebon-haired man, taking care to bypass as many people as he could without outright bumping into them, which he suddenly found to be increasingly difficult. He could see the gaggle of men that had suddenly swiped his brother bobbing towards the front at a rate that he was having issues keeping up with.

When he suddenly lost sight of the form of his brother, Morinaga began to panic. The last thing he needed was an air of guilty conscience hanging around his head after losing his brother to a gang of random drunks. What if they kidnapped him and sold Kunihiro off to slavery or worse… prostitution?

"Nii-san? Nii-san, where did you g-..."

"I said LET GO OF ME!"

Morinaga only had a split moment to propel himself backwards a ways before one of the men previously dragging his brother went flying past him, likely from a solid punch to his cheek. The glass balancing on the bar counter jostled and tipped, and with a violent crash they landed upon the floor in pieces that littered both the body that hit them and the ground. Blinking in disbelief, Morinaga glanced back towards the door in quick contemplation whether to retrieve his brother before any more chaos ensued or check to see if the injured man was okay.

He almost couldn't believe his eyes the moment they settled on the doorframe. The man that stood there was hunched in a way that signaled he was ready to throttle the next person who dared invade his private space, glasses askew so that they nearly seemed to be falling off his nose. Clothes were ruffled, chest heaving, and dark hair… half falling off?

"Gotcha!" One of the men that had originally tried to drag his 'brother' off lunged for the older man and grabbed a fist full of raven hair, giving it a good yank downwards in attempts to knock the man off his balance and smash his face into the floor. However, the assailant seemed just as shocked as Morinaga was when the hair he had grabbed came clean off instead, staring at the now removed wig in his grip and then looking back to Kunihiro.

However, the man now standing there was no longer his elder brother, Kunihiro, but rather one furious looking Souichi Tatsumi.

"S-… Senpai?" Morinaga lifted a finger to point at him, feeling the crack of his jaw as it slid ajar in shock.

Tatsumi irked as his widened eyes slowly shifted around to dawn upon his partner, the realization that his cover had been blown starting to register upon his already angry face. What really was only a matter of a few seconds felt more like an eternity to the both of them; Morinaga could barely keep standing and he quickly leaned against the wall for support as Tatsumi fumbled around for an excuse. He looked downright pissed- absolutely furious in fact- that yet again, his plans had been fumbled, foiled, and exploited.

"D-… Damnit! Goddamnit all to fucking hell!" fumed the elder, throwing up his hands in absolute surrender. "I don't believe it! I came all this way and bought all this shit and wasted all this money on drinks and clothes and-"

Morinaga could only watch as his lover spat drunkenly and ranted with the same incredible temper, others finding it a much safer option to simply scoot aside or leave the building before anything further was broken. He just couldn't believe that for the past several hours, he had been hanging out with his senpai in the least likely place one might find him.

"And YOU!" Morinaga jerked again as Tatsumi pointed a finger at him and snarled. "This doesn't change **ANYTHING**! I **will **get you and give to you what's coming, do you hear me, Tetsuhiro Morinaga? This changes **NOTHING**!"

Tatsumi whirled around and nearly shoved the door off its hinges, stumbling out into the night and back to their apartment.


End file.
